Looking at Your Hands
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NejiTenLee] She knew these hands. They were the hands she'd grown up with, sparred with, played with. Hands attached to beautiful, strong men whom she loved.


**Title:** Looking at Your Hands

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten/Lee

**Rating: **Hard R.

**Word Count: **1,004

**Summary/Description: **She _knew _these hands. They were the hands she'd grown up with, sparred with, played with. Hands attached to beautiful, strong men whom she loved.

**Warning/Spoilers: **PORN.

**A/N: **Written for the week four challenge at GreenBelow on LJ: _discovery_. I… think this is what you call a PWP. There were vague plans for plot, buuuuuut then I got lazy. Anyway, yay, first time sex. Title comes from, what else, a Martin Carter poem.

**Disclaimer:** Insert witty denial of ownership here.

* * *

Tenten bit her lip. Strong hands lowered her to the bed, firm and controlled against her naked body. Two pairs of hands that she trusted with all her heart. Two pairs of hands that fit just right against the length of her body. Hands attached to amazing men who were hers for the night.

"Nervous?" Neji asked, his voice husky. He unpinned her hair deftly, and it was Lee who grabbed a handful to breathe of its scent. Neji followed suit, and Tenten's breath hitched. Just looking at the both of them made her very pores feel alive.

"A little," she replied, and could do nothing about the slight blush that scampered over her body. Neji observed, and his lips twitched to one side. He lowered his head to brush a slew of kisses across her sternum, across the curvature of her collarbone. Tenten forgot how to breathe.

"Don't be," he suggested, and his tongue flicked out to catch a drop of sweat. Tenten's mouth formed an O.

Lee's eyes were wide, and he couldn't seem to stop touching her. What was exploration for him was torture for her; his hands touched every dip and crevice on her midriff like he was saying a prayer. He was so gentle it hurt, and as his hands moved lower and lower anticipation built in her like a fire. Rough, callused fingers glided over her hips, and as they did, she felt warm breath against the apex of her thighs.

A moan tickled her throat, and she vacillated between suppressing it further, and wanting to set it loose to tear the night to pieces.

She tried to clamp her legs shut, but Lee's strong hands prevented her. His fingers traced words on the warm, sensitive skin of her inner thigh, making languid heat pool in her lower stomach. She keened loudly as one of the fingers stroked the crease where hip met thigh, and then moved up again to skim along her belly. Her hips jerked against the bed of their own accord.

Neji's face loomed above her own, but she was so dazed that she could barely make out details or features, only the sound of his breathing, the scent of his skin, the warmth of his breath as he bit gently into her lower lip. She groaned, and that was definitely _his_ hand on her breast, rolling her nipple slowly between his fingertips until it became harder and more erect than she thought possible, before moving to give the other breast the same treatment. Between that, and the way Lee bent to murmur on her skin, lips clumsy and unsure but so, so hot, she thought she would implode from sensory overload.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked in a low voice, and Tenten almost laughed. He seemed unsure as to whether or not he was doing the right thing, and Tenten just couldn't find the words to tell him that he was nothing short of absolutely _perfect_. It also had something to do with the fact that she was wildly out of breath and incapable of stringing two words together.

Neji took care of it for her; he smirked briefly before taking Lee's hand with his own. Tenten watched, entranced, as their fingers intertwined, tanned and pale, elegant and coarse. Lee grinned, and moved when Neji moved, and their lips met in a hard, feverish kiss.

Tenten was so engrossed in watching them that the touch of hands – _both _their hands – between her legs almost made her arch off the bed in shock and pleasure. Her chestnut hair fanned out against the sheets as she writhed. She whimpered, and the muscles in her stomach tensed as the heat in the lower part of her body became almost unbearable. The hands on her felt alien, and yet so achingly familiar; she _knew _these hands. They were the hands she'd grown up with, sparred with, played with. Hands attached to beautiful, strong men whom she loved.

Someone's finger slipped inside of her, and she gasped. Before she had a chance to adjust, there was another, and then another, stretching her walls and pressing spots inside of her that made her see stars. Neji and Lee had long pulled apart and were watching her intently as their hands moved in a jerky rhythm. She couldn't stop herself from crying out, and she squeezed her eyes shut as her hips began to move in time with their erratic pace. She felt so full, even fuller as a fourth finger made its way in, and the sensation threatened to drive her crazy.

A thumb found her clitoris, slick and swollen, and rubbed, _hard_, and it was too much, too much. She came hard, legs quaking and clamping down on their hands, a loud long groan curling its way out if her throat as she convulsed with pleasure.

A short while later, she wasn't sure how long, as she was trying in vain to catch her breath, she felt lips along her jaw and another pair against her temple. She smiled as her boys spooned around her, Neji laying a kiss on her lips, and then making way for Lee to do the same.

"That was… that was…" She trailed off, cheek burning. _Exactly what I wanted my first time to be like_, she thought, but couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she gave them each a tender look that hopefully transmuted what she felt. Lee beamed, and Neji's pearly eyes seemed a little bit brighter.

"Yes," he murmured in understanding, clearing her hair out of her eyes. "And we're not done yet."

At that, her smiled grew wider. She knew, like she had known for so long, that she would never tire of these two men; not when she knew them inside out and could still spend hours and hours discovering them all over again. Not trying to curb the gleam in her amber yes, she trailed her hands down the fronts of their bodies, and bit her lip.

* * *

**A/N:** OH MY.

I would like it very much if you said what you thought. :)


End file.
